Baby Come Back
by what-about-edward
Summary: After Bella has the encounter in Twilight she has shut herself off from everyone except Edward. Will she ever be the same towrds the Cullens or will she remain a shell of who she once was?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so I'm going to need a lot of reviews with constructive criticism to help me!**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT! I sadly only own this laptop and 3 very annoying barking dogs.**

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM

_Soundtrack: Complicated: Avril Lavigne_

"Bella, love?" Ah, the man of my real world fantasies was calling for me. I reveled in the echo of his silky sweet voice before replying with a very intelligent,

"Huh?"

"Could you come in here for a second?"

"Sure Edward," I ran down the hall only to be tripped on a flat, even surface as always. I was preparing for my daily meeting with the floor when two strong, pale, and very familiar arms wrapped around my waist. He chuckled as he hoisted me up, and pressed me against his chest. His _bare _chest. I spun around and saw he was dressed only in a pair of silky back boxers. I blushed crimson.

He chuckled again, "Not right now love, you have better things to do than go to the hospital."

I looked up to speak, big mistake. His light butterscotch eyes were full of raw passion and a lust I hadn't seen before.

"R-rrr- really, what do I h-h-have to d-d-d-do?" "_Smooth with the stammering Bella!" _I thought in my mind.

He grinned sexily "This,"

He crushed his icy cold lips to mine. He was soooo right, this was better than the hospital. _Much_ better. I kissed him back fiercely, wanting him to feel the same passion that he was conveying towards me. His hand wound into my hair keeping my head in place. I was starting to feel lightheaded and my lungs were going to burst but I didn't care. Edward did. He left my lips and trailed kisses along my jaw line, to the hollow behind my ear, down to my neck, and across my collarbone.

Then something unexpected happened. He dipped lower, and placed kisses there. Needless to say I moaned, LOUDLY. Normally this is when he would have stopped, but the moan just seemed to urge him on. Not that I was complaining.

He swept his tongue along my bottom lip and I gasped. He took the change and plunged his tongue inside my mouth, swirling his icy good taste like mouthwash. I knew I should have stayed still but I couldn't help myself, I slowly (considering I was half paralyzed by now) crawled my hands up his shirt to feel his spectacular abs. I expected him to grab my hands, or shoot across the room, but no. He moaned, low and husky.

"Bella, Bella mmmm…."

I froze.

That wasn't Edward's voice.

I opened my eyes and saw the face of a man that I thought was gone. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. The man grinned wickedly, "You thought you could get away Bella, but not this time. No, this time _your mine." _He threw me on the bed and pinned me down.

"NO! NO NO NO!" I found my voice and now used it to my fullest extent. "EDWARD HELP! EDWARD!"

"Edward is gone my dear. All of the Cullens are dead and no one is here to save you."

"No! J-"he covered my mouth.

"Shut up! Make this easy and I'll make it hurt less."

He slowly removed his hand off of my mouth and lowered his head.

"Are you ready for this Bella?"

He sunk-  
"NO!"

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

**So is it James or Jacob?? Hmmmm. Review please!**

**This is my shout out to my beta and friend Megan!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm sitting with my friend explaining Twilight to her and she's like your so obsessed Maddi

**Okay so I'm sitting with my friend explaining Twilight to her and she's like your so obsessed Maddi! I was like I know. So I was like want to read my chapter for a story I'm writing? She like ya, so she read it and was like write the next chapter now! So now I'm listening to music and crankin this chapter just for you. **

**Ill try to update every other day but sometimes life's a bitch!**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ALL CHARECTERS.**

_Soundtrack: Storm by Lifehouse_

Chapter 2: Talk about it

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

I was in the bathroom changing my clothes when Bella called out "NO!" I used my vampire speed to rush into her room. I got there in time see her sit bolt upright. She was covered in cold sweat and her eyes registered shock and fear. She turned to me and said in a shaky voice "you're alive!"

"Yes love, why wouldn't I be?"

"I had another nightmare Edward. James was after me again and he was attacking me. It seemed so real. He said that you all were gone and no one could save me. He said he killed you Edward. I was trying so hard to fight back but I couldn't he was too strong-"

"Bella stop. You will only do more harm if you keep talking about it. It was just a nightmare." "Why do you dream about James if you know he is dead, love?" I was worried about her. She recounted her horrifying dream with a face void of emotion. She had started having these nightmares just recently and it was beginning to scare me. I always said she was the only person capable of giving me a heart attack…

But she had these dreams every week and every time she did it was like she went into a shell and went through the motions of living for a day or so, only really being her self when she was alone with me.

"I don't know Edward lets just go back to sleep and forget about it."

Normally I would have done that but this was just the last straw. It was the worst nightmare yet and this had to be stopped before it went past the point of no return. I wanted the real Bella every day, not just when the gods smiled upon her. I cursed James for ever doing this to her.

"No Bella, you need help."

"The only thing you can help me with Edward Cullen is going back to sleep. So get your sexy vampire butt in this bed and start helping!" She seemed to be better but I wasn't for sure. Either way I decided to put it off for tomorrow and get the rest of my family to help me. In the meanwhile I decided to obey her. She only called me by my full name when she was getting really mad at me.

So I got in bed and started humming her lullaby to her. She drifted off to sleep and I saw her perfect features relax. God she was beautiful. Yes, ill wait until tomorrow….

"I love you, Bella Swan."

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEB

**1…2…3… AWWWWW okay so what do you think? I might be changing this into a more funny fluff story instead of drama. I'm not experienced enough to do all this heavy stuff!**

**Review please!**


End file.
